yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Kovu to the rescue/Kopa vouched for him and showing hims compassion
Here is how Kovu rescued Kiara in Jiminy Cricket and Simba's Pride. Meanwhile at Pride Rock, Simba is pacing with Zazu several steps away. Simba: For Kiara's sake, I just hope Kopa knows what he's doing. Zazu: Don't worry, Simba. She'll be fine. What could happen? Just then, Simba looks up and gasps as he sees the smoke rising. Simba: No... no! Kiara! (turns to Zazu) Zazu! Fly ahead. Find her! With no time to lose, Jiminy gathered the rest of his friends to join him. Jiminy Cricket: Oh my, there's a wildfire up ahead! Scuttle: We'll find Kiara in the air. Friend Owl: While you guys go and find us the water to put out the fire! Meanwhile, Kiara is following a pair of zebras away from the flames, but finds herself trapped and hemmed in on all sides, choking on the thick smoke. She sees a high stone overhang above the flames; she leaps up and tries to climb up the side, but she falls unconscious upon reaching the top. Kovu appears from the smoke and looms over her; she wakes for a moment and sees him baring his teeth down at her, then loses consciousness again. Kovu grabs the nape of her neck and throws her body on top of his, and begins to carry her away from the fire. He leaps across chasms with flames roaring, and then tumbles with Kiara down a slope into a pool of water, where Kiara begins to sink. Kovu dives for her and drags her to shore. As Kopa ran to find his sister, Zazu was flying overhead as they watched the event. Kopa: He saved Kiara. Zazu: (gasps) I must tell Simba! Zazu flies back to Pride Rock. Kovu drags Kiara to shore, and she wakes up, gasping for breath. Kiara: Where am I? Kovu: You're safe... in the Pride Lands. Kiara: (bewildered) The Pride Lands... No! Why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are? Kovu: I think I'm the one who just saved your life! Kiara: Look! I had everything under control! Kovu: Not from where I'm standing. Kiara: Then move downwind. Then, they confront each other. Kiara begins jumping from side to side, as she had done in their earlier encounter as cubs. Soon, Kovu's interest is piqued. Kovu: What are you doing? Kiara: (recognizing him) Kovu? Simba: (offscreen) Kiara! Simba and the lionesses from Pride Rock arrive as well as Jiminy and his friends, he jumps in front of Kiara, snarling and growling as Kopa stand between the two lions. Nala: Kiara! You're all right. Kopa: Dad! Wait! Simba: Get out of the way, Kopa! Kiara: Father, it's not what you think! Simba: I did think clearly. I almost lost you. No more hunts for you; not ever! Kiara: But I was doing just fine! Even before Kovu... Simba: Kovu? (roars at Kovu again) Nala: (surprised at his ferocity) Simba? As Simba glares at Nala, Rafiki has arrived, and is standing on the hillside behind him. Rafiki: Hey! You! How dare you save the King's daughter? Simba: (looks at Kovu) You saved her? (turns to Kopa) You saw what happened? Kopa: It's all true, Dad, Kovu saved Kiara's life. (to Kovu) So why did you? Kovu: I humbly ask to join your pride. Simba: (immediately) No! You were banished with the other Outsiders. Kovu: I have left the Outsiders. I am a rogue. Judge me now, for what I am... or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit? Kopa: Dad, we can trust Kovu, he's trustworthy for our pride. Jiminy Cricket: Well he did save Kiara, but that didn't explain about the sudden wildfire. Simba snarls and paces around. Nala looks hard at him. Nala: Simba... you owe him your daughter's life. Zazu: Mmm... Yes, Sire. Clearly, we are in his debt... and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid. Though in this case, you might want to make an exception. Simba paces a few moments more, then comes to a decision. Simba: Hmmm. My father's law will prevail. For now, I reserve judgment. We'll see who you really are. Kovu smiles inwardly and looks sidelong at Kiara, who smiles back at him. Zazu turns his back on Kovu. Zazu: Hmph! Riffraff. Zazu flies off. All make their way back to Pride Rock, with Kovu walking behind Simba and growling to himself. Kopa: My father's a good king at heart, Kovu, I should know. Kovu: Kopa, why're you being nice to me? Kopa: Just a way of thanking you for saving my sister, I find one way to call it even. Friend Owl: You wish. Iago: Good luck with that, Kid, you're gonna need it. As night falls over Pride Rock, Simba notices Kovu about to go into the inner cavern with the lionesses; he jumps in front of Kovu with a growl and intimidates him away from the cavern opening as he goes inside. Kovu walks out onto the rocks to sleep. Kiara goes out to speak to him. Kiara: Hey... uh, thanks for saving me today. Kovu: What kind of hunter are you, anyway, Princess? You almost got yourself killed out there. Kiara: What? Kovu: You wouldn't last three days on your own. Kiara: (provoked) Oh... and I suppose you could teach me? Kovu: Heh... yeah. Then, Simba shouts from the cavern entrance. Simba: Kiara! Kiara: Coming! (turns back to Kovu) All right, impress me. We start at dawn. Kiara then walks back to the cavern; Kovu continues speaking to himself. Kovu: (chuckles) I look forward to it. Not too far from Pride Rock, Nuka and Zira were watching from a nearby hill. Nuka: Oh... oh... D-d-did you see that?! He let her go! If that were me... Zira: Hush. The fire-rescue worked perfectly, and Simba fell for it. Now, the closer Kovu gets to the daughter, the closer he gets to Simba! And once he has Simba alone... rraaagh! With no answer, she emphasizes her point by swatting a young tree from its trunk. Midnight at Pride Rock, Simba is dreaming of the moment when his father died. He is at the top of the ledge, reaching down for Mufasa, who is just out of reach. Mufasa: Simba! Simba! Help me! Simba: Father! Scar is above Simba, laughing on the rocks against the moonlight. Simba: Dad... just... a little... farther... Then, Scar latches on to Simba's upper foreleg with his claws. Scar: Gotcha! Trust me. Mufasa: Simba! Which makes things worse, Mufasa slides down and into the gorge. Simba: Noooo! Simba turns on Scar, above him. Simba: Scar! As for Scar, he was laughing, slowly morphs into Kovu. Simba: Kovu...? Kovu suddenly lets go, throwing Simba down after Mufasa. He is still laughing. At the moment of impact, he wakes, panting. He looks around in fright, calms himself, and goes back to sleep next to Nala. The next morning. Simba stretches and wanted to check on Kiara who appears to be gone. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225